Slightly Coincidental
by serika
Summary: It was Hinata's boyfriend Naruto's birthday and wanted to please him but she overheard him confessing his true feelings for Sakura. Confused and hurt, she accidentally met Sasuke in the men's room crying over Naruto. SasuXHina & SaiXHina Review Readers!
1. The Men's Room

**Slightly Coincidental**

**Rating:** Rated T for now (rating may change)  
**Couplings:** Mainly SasuXHina but some SasuXSaku and HinaXNaru as well

**Authors Notes:** this is officially My FIRST SasuHina fic that I _**WON'T**_ delete this time hopefully, there may be some **OC**ness in the characters...(allows a few blows) Sorry! Naruto's the player in the story, the one who jumps from girl to girl! I just can't think of anyone else! Waah!

**Chapter 1 The Sign Says Men**

Today was Hinata Hyuuga's special day, she was happily and secretly baking a cake for her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki's birthday. "Naruto kun, I'm so happy for you," she whispered happily to herself as she stirred the cake batter. It was chocolate, Naruto's favorite cake flavor, she smiled smugly a bit pleased with herself of thinking such a clever plan. Naruto Uzumaki loves her food.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stands surprised outside of the BBQ steak house, he was almost teary eyed, everyone has been ignoring him today because they were all busy preparing his surprise birthday party. "Thanks you guys, this is really awesome!" He joined the others as they playfully punched him and pinched his cheeks, he was growing up so fast!

"Yo Naruto, this better be good!" Kiba shouted over the exited screams of others.

"Really! This is a party for me?!"

"Yeah," Sakura answered him smugly as Naruto embraces her, she pushes his face away from hers.

"So, Naruto! Sasuke kun's invited too!"

"Sasgay?! Aw, not him! I didn't invite him over to MY party!" He received a smack from Sakura, there was a large swell on his head.

"Don't you dare call him Sasgay!"

"Agh! Sorry, sorry!"

Unknown to them for the moment, Hinata stares longingly at her boyfriend from behind the kitchen, she giggles as she watches her boyfriend running all over the place being chased by Sakura. Hinata felt a little bit of jealousy towards the two ninjas playing around.

"Oh well, I'm his girlfriend after all," Hinata sighs. Naruto and Hinata had been dating for two weeks now, after she had confessed her feelings for him. Strangely though, Hinata doesn't feel that what she's doing was enough, she still remembers that night. It tore them both apart.\

Flashback

_"Hinata chan, it's Naruto." He was standing outside of her room around midnight. Everyone in the Hyuuga Compound was asleep so Naruto wasn't easily sensed._

_"N-Naruto?" a sleepy voiced echoed back to him, "Naruto, w-what are you doing here?"_

_"I-I wanted to see you, can I come in?"_

_"Sure, wait." Naruto heard a small squeak of the floor and flinched as she slides open the door, he was greeted by Hinata Hyuuga who had just waken up. "H-hi, I was thinking about you too."_

_"Yeah? Well, I'm here now," Naruto says as he enters Hinata's dark room, it was lighted only by a single candle. "Shh, quiet or Neji might find you."_

_"Yeah." Hinata gently slides the door closed and threw herself into Naruto's arms. "I want to take you," Naruto murmured smelling her hair. "Tonight."_

_"What? Demo!" She suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his arms, she wasn't ready. Just not yet. "Naruto kun."_

_"Hinata chan, don't you love me?" he whispers softly into her ears, she trembled under his warm tingling breath._

_"Yes, I love you. But-"_

_"But what?"_

_"But I don't love you enough to do this!" she whispers harshly as Naruto began kissing her. "No, get out please!"_

_Hinata had not meant to send him out that night, but she was confused. Naruto had taken it too fast for her, it's only been a mere two weeks! Still, she wanted to learn, to love Naruto more than life. She still needs to learn more about him, not just because she can have him for her desires. No, Hinata didn't want that kind of relationship, she wanted to be loved by Naruto, not have him love her body._

"Naruto! You bastard!" Sakura screamed breaking Hinata from her thoughts, she sure was loud.

Naruto had tears in the corner of his eyes as he rubs the swell on his head gingerly, he winced when Sakura glares at him.

"Hmph, that'll be your birthday present! Naruto!"

"Oh yeah, where is Sasgay- I mean Sasuke?" Naruto dodged a flying fist from Sakura, she sighed when she hits air. "Huff, missed him," she thought as Naruto lands behind her pinning her head against a wall. "Ow, okay, ookay! Let me go, I'll tell you! He says that he'll here soon, just wait."

Sakura claps her hand and she proudly whistles loudly as a signal. Everyone gasped, except for Neji and Shino when Hinata arrives with something rather sweet looking, it was on a rolling cart because it was so big. "Naruto, look, behind you!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

Panicked, Naruto turns around and gasps at the sight of a mouth watering delicious looking cake being rolled out by Hinata, and it was huge. "H-Happy birthday Naruto kun," a small voice coming from the Hyuuga Heiress. "I-I baked this cake f-for you." She blushed trying to hide her smile, Hinata was really happy for him. "I-I hope you'll like it." Naruto leans forward and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even more, she smiles appreciatively.

"I do like it, Honey chan."

"Eh, heh. I'm glad you do," she said inaudibly, she has an adorably cute smile plastered on her face, Naruto's eyes were cold though and it made her flinch. He hasn't forgotten what she did that night, what he's just done now (kissing her on the cheek) was a mere whim. Just so he doesn't upset her cousin Neji, just so he doesn't tear apart his name. Naruto Uzumaki was to blame for her unhappiness that was beginning to grow from the pit of her stomach.

"They've already started, hmph. Doesn't matter, they're eating disgusting sugary stuff anyway." Sasuke was standing at the doorway of the BBQ shop, looking at the happy participants of Naruto's eighteenth birthday. He kicked at the dirt below his feet and sighs. He was late because he forgotten about Naruto's birthday, and left to buy a sucky present that he knows Naruto likes. Porn magazine. "Maybe I'll show later."

"Well, at least he finally gets the attention he wanted so badly," Sasuke snickered as he brushed his long bangs away from his eyes. "What a joke."

"Hinata chan! this cake's great, give me the recipe!" Ino complimented, her cake was indeed delicious. Even Neji complimented on the cake, although he doesn't eat sweets as much. "Al-all right, I will Ino chan." She looks at her cake, trying not to stare at Naruto the way she longed to. Truthfully, she wasn't as hungry as she thought she would be, Hinata was too sad to eat her cake, too bummed down.

Something wasn't right, Naruto has been ignoring her the whole time. Was it something she said, or did. Of course, it's because Hinata had refused to sleep with him. She couldn't help it, Hinata was still pure. Naruto was known for hooking up, then breaking up after he's done. It would be awful if something like that were to happen, but still...she longed for him to smile at her again. Not at Haruno Sakura like the way he's doing it now.

"Naruto kun, why are you smiling at another already?"

Naruto excitedly jumps from the restaurant seat and dragged Sakura outside with him, it was nearly midnight by then. To celebrate a party so late was the only time they have, since during the day they were busy attending meetings and missions. "Sakura, c'mon!" Naruto said pulling her hand, Sakura grabbed a handful of potato chips on the way out stuffing them into her mouth. "Hold on Naruto, I'm not done eating!"

"Well, you better, cause I can't wait. It's been too long."

"What?"

Hinata stares at the opened door in horror, what now Naruto? She was truly hurt inside, already beginning to fall apart. "Naruto kun, is the rumors true about you?"

Hinata heard from many girls that Naruto has a long time crush on Sakura, and she only found out later after they both began dating. She doesn't want to believe them, and even refused to. Now, they were right, Hinata should've believed them the first time. she followed the two, unnoticed by anyone except for Neji who made no mve to follow."

"Time has come for Naruto to make his move again, tried to warn you Hinata," he mumbled as Hinata hurries out.

narusaku  
"Erm, Sakura?" Naruto was sitting beside Sakura on the roof of BBQ, they were both staring at the night stars. "Yeah Naruto?"

"Are you happy for me? That I'm eighteen now?"

"Why shouldn't I be? after all, you've grown up some. If you would only stop being such a womanizer perverted freak"  
"What!? I'm not perverted"  
"More ways than you think, I saw you trying to look down Hinata's chest, drooling hungrily."

"Hey! well, it's because you're a flat chest! Who has bigger breasts other than Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata who was nearby blushed at such a phrase, she was listening close by behind them without them noticing, she was sad though. Her night taken away, maybe her chance will come later.

POW! Sakura angrily smacks him on the face, his nose bled and his he has a black eye.

"Gah! Just kidding! Sheesh! Trying to kill me!?"

"Well, at least Sai is here, and Kakashi sensei, and Neji-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence, interrupted by Naruto who was impatiently waiting to get his words out.

"Yeah, I know, I know. And you even have my girlfriend bake that cake, it was good."

"Yeah. I like her cakes, until you just have to drag me out! I have to give mine to Chouji!"

There was a silence, Hinata was glad that there was nothing going on. She was just about to return back to the restaurant until-

"Sakura, I like you."

Hinata froze, she had just heard her boyfriend confessing to another girl.

"Yeah, I know. It's such a pain," Sakura groaned, she stretched her arms towards the sky.

"Eh? Naruto likes someone else?" Hinata thought as she brought her finger to her lips, she tries to keep from making a noise.

"I'm serious Sakura, I like you. I was wondering-"

"Naruto, you're serious? You're never this serious."

"Sakura, I love you. Go out with me." There was a stunned surprised silence, Hinata was trying not to release her tears.

"N-Naruto kun, I-" Sakura doesn't know how to respond, especially after he confesses. "You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know, but it's only because I wanted you to come after me, I mean after I date Hinata. Er, how do I say this?"

"Naruto..."

"I don't love Hinata the way I love you, Sakura. I have been liking you for a long time, ever since we were genins."

"Really? Nut I thought it was a joke," Sakra replies, she tries to avoid looking into his eyes.

Hinata was unable to listen any further, she quietly but quickly jumped off the roof and stood in front of the building. She didn't hear the rest of Naruto and Sakura's conversation, she was upset, and hurt. "Naruto kun, why live such a lie!" She ran towards the building and silently, tearfully waited for Naruto. To tell them that if he doesn't love her, then it's over.

"Naruto kun, I'm happy that you loved me...demo-"

"But what?" Naruto asks abruptly, he stood and hovered over her.

But I love Sasuke kun," Sakura whispers.

Another moment of silence until Naruto could process the words.

"No. That can't be right. Sasuke, always Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, he stomped on the roof.

"Not too loud, others below might think of something crazy."

"But I am crazy!" Naruto hissed, he grasps his head. "You make me crazy each time!"

"Take a hike, Hinata may be wondering where you are. You should tell this to Hinata chan."

"What!?"

"Love Hinata chan, for her sake. She really loves you, give her a chance to."

"But I did, she rejected me."

"Give her some time to think it over Naruto, and I'll stay out of your way."

"I love you Sakura, why don't you give me a chance."

"You're taken Naruto, I cannot take you," Sakura says gravely as she stood, "I'm going down." She jumps off the roof and enters the restaurant silently as if nothing had been going on. She didn't notice Hinata who was hiding behind the other building nearby. A moment later, Naruto also jumps down from the roof, and greeted mysteriously by Hinata.

"Naruto kun, it's over," she whispers as cold as ice. "I won't get in the way of your and Sakura chan's relationship." In a flash, she also ran inside to the restaruant crying. Naruto stood there dumbfounded, looks like he won't be able to do as Sakura says after all. "Hinata chan..." He knows that Hinata heard it all.

"How could I be so blind! Of course he's in love with Sakura!" she says as she pushes open the door to the bathroom. Through her tears, she didn't notice the different alignment of the toilets. She pulls out a paper towel and washed her tear stained face still sobbing.

"What's that noise?" a manly voice asks from the corner of the bathroom.

"Oh, what am I doing? Now I'm imagining voices of men in the women's bathroom! Am I really that hurt by Naruto?"

"Heh, I'm not surprised," the voice seemed to have lighten up a little. Ah, so it wasn't her imagination, then what the hell is he doing in the Ladies Bathroom? Hinata glanced in the mirror and saw Sasuke Uchiha's face, he was annoyed but smirking as if he was amused.

"Curious of how the men's toilets work? Don't mind if I show you." Hinata gasps in horror as Sasuke motions to the zipper on his pants, but stops and smirks when he saw her looks on her face.

"Heh, I thought so, if you aren't curious, then why are you here in the men's room?"

"_Men's _room?" Hinata repeated, she looks around herself horrified. " Can't you read? The sign says men."

No wonder the toilets looks so funny, embarrassed she blushes immensely.

"I-I'm sorry. W-wrong bathroom." She walks towards the door and pushes it open, still shocked and embarrassed.

"Why are you crying for that dobe?" Sasuke asks her, she was stunned. Kiba pushes himself in, drunk. His eyes widen when he saw a female in the bathroom.

"Heh, must've been the wong bathwoom," he slurred. Kiba walks away into the other bathroom and the rest was followed by screams of women. "What! This is also a Ladies bathroom? what happen to the sign that says men?!" Kiba shouted.

"Why should you know Sasuke?" she asks bluntly as she walks out of the bathroom, the tears had not disappeared yet.

"Maybe because I want to know if it's worth crying for, Hyuuga."

"Eh?"

**TBC...**

**serika:** Please review, I look forward to it! I know it's sorta crappy, and not much of Sasu/Hina yet, but the next few chapters will! Thank you to all readers! Love you all!


	2. Sasuke Isn't So Bad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! 

Author's notes: Wow! Thanks so much to those who review! I really thought this story won't even be looked at! I'm so glad, thanks for those who read and didn't leave a review as I expected, but I have to get over it sometime! I'm just glad that you like it, it means that it'll continue a little more, all right, enough talking, let's get ready to read this next chapter! Don't mind if I scream: SPRING BREAK IS FINALLY AT MY SCHOOL!! YAY!

**Chapter 2 Sasuke Isn't So Bad**

**_"Maybe I want to know if it's worth crying for, Hyuuga."_**

"I, I cried over him," Hinata said stupidly, still, Sasuke wasn't taking it.

"Yeah? So?"

"It's worth crying for."

"For the dobe? I don't know what you see in that loser."

"Be quiet! Th-that's what everyone say! I-I admire Naruto because he's strong, he's dependable, and he will do anything to p-protect his comrades! I love him for who he is! He smiles all the time, even when it's the most painful thing, he manages to smile at others! It's worth crying for because I love him!"

"Yeah, it's his smile at everything that makes him so annoying, can't he be serious about anything?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke was quiet, he didn't reply back to the outraged Hinata who was breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her face to her chin, and her face was flushed red from embarrassment.

"It's because she loves him, that's why she's pained, but I don't know, and maybe I don't really care at all."

"N-now you know why it's worth crying for," she muttered silently, Hinata was questioned by Sasuke's annoyed stare.

"If he was so good to you, then why did you break up with him?" Sasuke asks not caring if Hinata heard it or not, he leaned against the tiled wall.

Hinata winced, staring at the cold tiled floor, Sasuke here has a good point. He was getting bored listening to a maniac woman crying from her problems, after all, he decides to talk to her because he's bored and because it's about Naruto. Sasuke didn't plan on staying this long anyway.

"So? How long are you intending to stay here?" Sasuke asks the dazed Hinata, she flinched when she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what is it?"

"Can you please move, you're blocking the doorway, I cannot get out with you standing there," Sasuke replied.

Hinata finally remembers, her face began to turn into a deep shade of red. For kami's sake, she's standing right below the exit of the men's restroom! Her eyes widen when she met that gaze from Sasuke, he was amused.

"Do you still wanna know how a man use the restroom"  
"N-no! I-I'm on my way out!" Hinata stammered panicked, she wasn't about to let Sasuke humiliate her again.

Hinata rushes out of the bathroom wearing a deep blush on her face, it was easily seen and recognizable. Strangely, her tears had stopped falling although she new later that she's going to cry some more, she heard a snickered right after her.

"Hmph, she really thought I was gonna do it," Sasuke muttered.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata slumped onto her bed exhausted from the live drama she's been going through, she didn't bother to let anyone know that she's leaving, after all, why would she say, "Oh, I'm leaving because Naruto broke my heart"  
That would really be awkward, and Naruto may get punished by her friends if they knew. Yes, friends are the last to know when a couple breaks up.

"Hinata sama," said a familiar low voice, Hinata sat up in bed still wearing her _"day"_ clothes.

"Are you there?"

"Hai Neji nii san, is everything all right?"

Neji opens the door slowly not wanting to wake up the Hyuuga House hold, he gave a cold meaningful stare at Hinata.

"I should be asking you that, you'd left so suddenly that no one knew until I realized that you weren't with Naruto."

Hinata sighs apologetically, she was sorry for making him worry. "Neji nii san, I was tired, I didn't really meant to leave."

Neji frowns, he wasn't buying it. Neji knew Hinata was hiding something, she was lying through her teeth although he must admit she's gotten better at lying.

"I know about it."

Hinata froze, Neji knew? When? Her heart rate began to pick up and she began to sweat, her coat suddenly became unbearable.

"You knew? But how?"

"Your face tells all, Naruto broke up with you."

"No, not really."

Neji's frown deepened, he glares at his cousin annoyed. "What do you mean not really?"

"I broke up with him," Hinata said weakly, it she summoned up a lot of courage to tell her cousin that simple sentence.

"Hinata sama-"

"It's all right Neji san, I was foolish, everyone knew he has feelings for Sakura, and yet, I was stupid enough to date him. I'm just a living lie for him so what ever makes him happy will make me happy. I really did love Naruto, but I want him to realize that on his own. Who knows? Maybe I am not meant to be with him."

"All right, if you feel that way, then I won't bother you." Neji stood and walks a couple of steps before he heard Hinata calling out his name.

"Neji nii san! I-I, have you ever cried out tears before?"

Neji froze thinking wether he should answer her or not, after all, he's not one of those who was expected to cry.

"Hinata sama, if you cry, can't others cry also?"

Hinata was left with silence after Neji disappears to his own room, it was hard to imagine Neji sobbing out tears, or merely just crying. She actually never seen him cry before, besides when they were kids.

"Strange, why did I ask such a question to Nii san?" she wondered.

**00000000000000000**

Sasuke walks slowly out of the BBQ restaurant staring up at the stars over his head, many others were heading home now including Naruto. He smiles and waves frantically at Sakura. "See you soon Sakura chan! Oh, and thanks for the gift Sasuke! (PORN MAG)"

"Whatever, I bought it because it was cheap," Sasuke mumbled annoyed.

"Yeah, see you Ugly," Sai said coming out of the shop heading the opposite direction of Naruto, she waves at Naruto and glares at Sai.

"Shut up bastard!"

"After you Ugly," Said sneered mockingly heading towards his home. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed already starting to head home.

Sakura paused and looks around panicked, surely they didn't leave her all to herself, especially dark late at night. Ah, someone caught her eye, Sasuke was still in sight! Fast as lighting, Sakura ran to him and threw herself on his shoulders.

"Sa-su-kay!" she sang out, winding his arms around his neck, Sasuke glares staring at her from behind his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered not really asking a question, he stubbornly pushes her arms away.

"Glad you came, I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't."

"Oh! Look, a shooting star!" Sakura shouted pointing towards the sky, Sasuke wasn't interested her, she was there pointing at the star in a stupid pose as he ignores her walking farther away. Frowning, Sakura ran after him. Staring at his expressionless face, she cannot help blurting out something.

"Sasuke? Do you like me?"

"Hai."

Her eyes twinkled happily, her inner Sakura whooped. "Kaching! Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Really?" Sakura was beginning to look hopeful, she was obviously happy inside.

"I like for you to leave me alone," he said so lowly and softly in his own tone.

Sakura who was so happy a little while ago was down at the bottom again. She was miserable this time, again she stares adoringly at Sasuke's pale face.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed as she stood in front of him, looping her arms around his neck. "I really loved you, and you know that, why can't we be together?"

Sasuke was startled, but he didn't push her away, he wasn't happy with the close contact though.

"Because I don't want to be with you, go home Sakura. You shouldn't sound too hopeful, when I say I don't like sweets, this is exactly what I mean."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as he pushes her away, just enough space so he can escape her grasp. Sakura wasn't a type to give up, she ran catching up to him throwing his arms around his waist and leaning against his back.

"Sasuke kun, I am really serious about loving you, even if I'm not perfect in anyway, I'll try my best!" Sasuke paused in his steps, damn! When will this girl quit.

"I don't mean for this to get cruel, but you don't seem to get it when I wasn't angry. Now I'm angry and annoyed, Sakura. I don't _LOVE_ you, so quit trying, you're no more than a comrade and a good friend to me, but right now you're just desperate. I very much wanted to go home now, but each time I turn a corner, you tagged along like some annoying pet! Sakura, I can't love someone as loud and as arrogant such as you, it will not be a perfect suitor for an Uchiha's wife. You're not suitable in helping me rebuild my clan."

Sakura was paralyzed from her spot, Sasuke pulled himself out of her grasp and continue towards his apartment. Tears were falling down her eyes against her will but she did not bother into wiping them away. She watches Sasuke miserably as he disappeared into the darkness.

**Later-**

There was a knock on Naruto's door, Naruto yawns and was a bit cranky. He walks over to his door and opens to find a very miserable Sakura standing there.

"Sakura?" Naruto asks regaining his senses, he rubbed his eyes.

"I-I know it's late, but do you have some time?" Sakura asks crying softly, she wipes at a tear flowing freely from her face.

"Sure, come in!"

Sakura shakes her head no and forced a smile on her tear streaked face, she threw herself on Naruto and wept on his shoulder.

"W-what's wrong?" Naruto asks concerned, he pats Sakura's back and tries to register what Sakura was saying.

"Naruto kun, I-I have no where else to go," Sakura said crying, she hiccups as she speaks.

"So why didn't you go home?" Naruto asks still puzzled from the sudden attention he received from Sakura.

"N-no, baka! I mean that I have no one else to turn to, except for you."

"Sorry, now tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just-" Sakura pulls away from his embrace, she was about to leave until-

"Sakura chan! Wait!"

Sakura paused midway, she glances back at Naruto longingly.

"My offer still stands."

"But you and Hinata-"

"Are not dating anymore," Naruto finished for her, Sakura tries not to smile but she couldn't help feel exited.

"I still want you-"

"Fine," Sakura interrupted.

Naruto was surprised, had she just said what he wanted to hear? "Really?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, but how will Hinata chan feel?"

"She'll get over it, even though we're not dating, we're still good friends!" Naruto declares.

_Sure she'll get over it, when she learns tomorrow that they're dating, she'll burst into tears again_.

Hesitating, Sakura went up to Naruto and kissed his whiskered cheek before heading home, still sad that sasuke rejected her, but glad that Naruto accepted her. Naruto smiles proudly, another one of his goals was a success.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Morning Hinata, are you feeling all right?" Ino asks her as she passes by the Yamanaka flower shop, she looks up and smiles softly.

"Yes Ino chan, I'm feeling fine."

"Really? Well, I heard that Naruto and Sakura are dating, aren't you jealous? By the way, when did you both broke up? It was so shocking if Naruto's cheating on you!"

"No Ino chan, he's not cheating on me, we broke up yesterday."

Ino was surprised, she didn't know until Sakura told her that Hinata and Naruto were over.

"Don't you feel kind of upset? They both went out on the same night that you both broke up."

"Really? Oh, it's all right with me. Naruto can date who ever he wants, he will still be a good friend to me, oh would you look at the time!? Bye Ino, I have to train now," Hinata said a little too obviously for Ino to know that she's hurting inside.

"All right then Hinata chan." She was worried for her friends, they might rival over Naruto. "Nah, Hinata chan's too kind to mess with that," Ino thought bitterly, she won't see any actions upon the Hyuuga anytime soon.

Hinata was hurting inside, it was so sudden and shocking that it met her off guard. If it weren't for her stupid lie, Hinata would've fallen apart right there. She knew Naruto liked Sakura, but didn't expect to really know that they're dating. Hinata shouldn't have dated Naruto if she knew it was going to be this way, at last Naruto did ended up for Sakura anyway. She was sobbing now, hiccuping and wiping away tears from her pale porcelain cheeks.

"What a pain, crying over Naruto again?" asks a certain distant voice.

Hinata was too upset to really listen to the voice, she was startled when a kunai whizzed by her and pierced the ground.

Oh, she's ran all the way to the training grounds but too saddened to notice.

"Almost got you there didn't I? We meet again, but this time it's not in the bathroom."

Hinata flinched, she wasn't used to hearing such a malicious cold voice ever since Neji's during the Chuunin exams.

Sasuke jumps down from above startling Hinata, she let out a small yelp, he leaned against the tree.

"Heh, you fear me don't you?" Sasuke was a good distance away, keeping space between himself and the sobbing woman, Hinata shook her head no.

"W-why are y-you here," she choked out, it was hard for her to speak when she was crying so hard.

"To entertain myself watching you cry, you make quite a show," Sasuke replies rather cruelly, not that he meant to.

"Oh."

Sasuke watches her as she calms down, then questions her with his eyes when she looks up. "Eh? You're still there?"

"Naruto's so good isn't he? On the same night you broke up was the same night he and Sakura went out."

"N-no, you're wrong, Naruto has a reason to be with Sakura, because he loves her. He's good to her and himself for making his decision. Naruto's not perfect and cannot help what he feels."

"How pathetic, still trying to defend him when you wanted to tear him apart for hurting you so badly, you're really a bad liar aren't you?"

"B-but I didn't say that!"

"But you think that, don't you?" Sasuke countered, surprised that Hinata does defend herself when speaking to others.

"Th-that's not true, although he hurts me, I wanted what's best for him, I wanted for him to be happy."

"What about you?"

Hinata was stunned, paralyzed from the lack of realization. "I'm, well"

"Hmph, why should I bother? Naruto doesn't know you exist. And if you think that you're a fool."

Hinata tries to protest, but Sasuke was right. Naruto doesn't love her the way she loves him, maybe it's about time she gives him up.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe because you know nothing about Naruto."

Hinata was again running out of defenses, for Naruto and herself.

"If you're thinking of something to say, drop it. I'm getting out of here." He was about to turn away, leaving her confused and selfless again until Hinata called out his name.

"Uchiha san, thanks for telling me this, you're very kind."

Sasuke smirked rudely and said, "It's not because I pity you, it's mainly for your own good."

Still, Hinata was almost glad, talking to Sasuke made her realized more things than she already knew. Sasuke Uchiha was something after all. Not cold and heartless like guys describe, not nice because of his good looks, but because he was just Sasuke.

"Quit with the Uchiha san, you make it sound like I'm old," Sasuke said bored stiff, he must admit that this Hyuuga girl wasn't over obsessive with him or something.

"Right, Sasuke kun," Hinata said with a small smile, she confidently stood straighter and half of her sadness disappeared. She never thought that although Sasuke Uchiha was not much of a talker, he makes her strong too, just like Naruto used to make her feel.

She's so easily distracted, her feelings hurt easily.

"Are you a perverted guy?" Hinata asks suddenly changing the subject.

Sasuke blushed, he was almost choking from her question but saw it was amusing to her.

"What if I am?" Sasuke asks Hinata daringly.

Hinata squeaked in a fright, afraid that Sasuke might be a perverted guy after all.

"Idiot, what do you take me for? I'm not like Naruto."

"Right, of course you're not like Naruto."

**To Be Continued...**

**Authors Notes:** Sorry, this page wasn't as exiting, but seriously. I thought that Sasuke wasn't the type to fall in love that easily, during the chapters go by, he'll start to fll in love slowly. Please review, and don't hate Sakura! I didn't really mean for her to be mean or anything, same with Naruto. THis was a Sasuhina fic after all, and I have to sacrifice them to be the "so called" other couple. So, expect some moew HinaSasu in the next chappie, this one wasn't all the love but more of friendship! I promise to update soon! Sorr about the late update! I'm so happy! I just bought six new mangas! Aishiteruze Baby vols. 2-3, Gentlemen's Alliance Cross vol. 1, and La Corda d Oro vols. 2-3 ROCKS! I sepent over sixty dollars on mangas! HAHA!


	3. Sly as Sai or Smooth as Sasuke?

**Slightly Coincidental**

**_because, it's a coincidence that we've ever met..._**

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**authors notes:** This story takes place during autumn because of Naruto's birthday! Sorry about the "fake" update, I deleted that chapter after reading it over again! It just doesn't seem to fit the story, sorry those who has read it! Just pretend that it was a one shot story, and you'll never see it again! Thanks! Review! By the way, please pray for the students who lost their lives at the Virginia Tech, it was so heartbreaking...a moment of silence

**Rating:** 14+ for now

**Chapter 3 Sly as Sai or Smooth as Sasuke?**

"Oi, there is the bastard, must get him," Sai thought as he walk towards the training grounds. He was sent to retrieve Sasuke for a meeting Kakashi has with all his students. "Why doesn't he send Ugly, or Naruto?"

He paused when a new sight to him came in view. He had never really noticed her, but now he did. She must be...Naruto's ex. Her milky white eyes, sad expression, and her dark night colored hair. Yes, it's her. Sasuke and herself were there standing side by side, maybe a foot away from each other just staring into space.

_"Fool, dumping such a fine piece of art for an ugly sculpture, Naruto, you are really senseless,"_ Sai thought.

"Heh, pretty," Sai said smirking as he starts again to head towards that direction.

"And what's an Uchiha to do when meeting someone as radiant as this. Of course her good looks are captivating."

Readying his pad of paper, he took out his already inked brush and drew something on a pad of paper; soon it became to life taking the shape of small bird. It flew chirping over to Sasuke trying to gain his attention.

Sasuke glanced up noticing his teammate's bird as it flew around him and then back towards Sai, he nodded signaling that he will be over in a minute. He started to walk off leaving behind a confused Hinata.

"Sasuke kun?"

"My teammate is here." Sasuke muttered looking over at Sai. She turns her head so she can see him too. Hinata gasps at the strange resemblance that the man and Sasuke have with each other: their eyes. the color of their hair, and the color of their skin.

"Yo, Sasuke," Sai said raising his hand slightly walking over to them.

And even stranger, his voice sound almost identical to Sasuke's.

"Ne?" Sasuke looks at Sai from the corner of his eyes interestedly.

"Introduce me to your girlfriend," Sai demanded casually. He smiles on his hauntingly beautiful, expressionless face.

"Hmph, she's not my girlfriend. I don't have the intention of introducing her to you. Introduce yourself."

"Is that so? Don't mind if I do!" Sasuke grunted with annoyance written all over him, Sai was such a bastardizing prick! Sai smirks, even more glad that Sasuke refused to introduce her. It's better to do it yourself if you want it right.

"Hello...White Flower..." Sai said huskily walking closer to Hinata. She shivered under his expressionless stare.

"I see...you're the ex-girlfriend of Naruto. And what are you doing here with Uchiha? Seeing that he's clearly not as interested in you as I am-"

"I-I uh..." Hinata could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Let's go Sai, you're wasting my time," Sasuke muttered rudely interrupting their conversation.

Hinata blushed from his intimidating behavior and stares nervously at Sasuke. He was glaring at her! Angrily!

_"She likes the attention, what a stupid girl. Sai may be worst than Naruto," _Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Anyway Flower, tell me your name..."

Hinata hesitated, should she do this? Looking back and forth, between Sasuke and Sai. Sai was waiting patiently with his soft fake smile and Sasuke gave her his cold look; she decided that it's safe to tell him her name.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hn...pretty name. Better than Ugly's at least, say, let me tell you one thing Flower." Sai leans down teasingly close to her ears.

"Telling me your name is the first step into courting, next, I'll make you fall in love with me..."

Hinata blushed as Sai toyed with her hair twisting her locks with his fingers. She was uncomfortable, but he sounds so intimidating. She doesn't know how to respond. Hinata realized telling him his name may be the biggest mistake she has made so far, besides walking into the men's restroom that is. She doubt that she'll be able to love him.

"I look forward to meeting you again, Hinata Flower." Sai said sliding his fingers within her soft smooth hair and following the impatient Sasuke. He left Hinata, just like that. Leaving her confused and unfulfilled, humiliated just the way Sasuke had made her feel before.

_"What just happened?"_ she thought bringing her finger to her lips with a visible deep blush on her pretty face.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Hmph, it's about time," Sasuke muttered annoyed as he glanced at Sai walking ahead.

"Oh, yes."

Sasuke looks over Sai for a second and stole a look at Hinata over his shoulders, she had her back was facing them. Sai caught him staring and smirks.

"Well, Sasuke? She's my White flower, not yours."

Sasuke quickly faces the front not allowing Sai to see anymore of his face. He was blushing invisibly denying everything.

_Fool, what a nosy bastard, as for her, I don't like her at all._

"Seems like you have a soft spot," Sai said smirking.

"Hmph, to hell with that. I don't have a soft spot at all."

"Whatever, just so you know. Hinata Flower is a beautiful rare piece of art, and I'm not going to sell her that easily to you."

"Baka, what made you think it would matter to me? Take her. I don't care."

"If you don't deny it-"

"I'm not interested in her fool, do whatever you want. It's none of my concern."

"Heh. All right then, I got dibs on her."

_I don't care at all, it's nothing that I feel..._

"Yeah, go ahead, who would stop you?" Sasuke muttered rudely.

"Too bad, I was hoping to get in a competition with you. It would make this more exiting," Sai said cocking his head.

"Hn. Well, you're not getting one."

"Let's just see about that Sasuke."

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Kakashi sensei, who are we waiting on?" Naruto complained impatiently. "C'mon! I'm ready for training! What cha' goin to tell us?"

Kakashi sighs as he flipped a page in his latest Icha Icha book. "We're not waiting on anybody, we'll start as soon Sai and Sasuke arrives."

"That doesn't even make sense! We're still waiting, there is no difference Kakashi sensei!"

"Arriving and waiting are two different things Naruto," Kakashi answered too absorbed inside his book.

"Put that stupid book down! And listen to the "genius here! Am I the only one who cares about training?" Naruto pouted. Sakura sighs tired from Kakashi's laziness and Naruto's big mouth.

"This is going to be a long day," Sakura thought sighing. "Especially since I started dating Naruto." Sakura suddenly felt guilty, dating Naruto...oh yes, there was Hinata.

_"Hinata chan, have I hurt you?"_ Sakura thought sadly. _"I'm so sorry if I had, but Naruto is the only one who smiles at me and tells me that I'm fine. Just the way I am, and he never gives up on me even though I rejected him...a whole bunch of times already. Hinata chan, I'm so sorry if I took the one you love away from you, just because the one I love doesn't love me back..."_

Naruto glanced at Sakura who was dazed, in another world.

"Sa-ku-ra chan?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked twice and glares when she realized it was Naruto who disturbed her.

"Narutoooo!" She shouted throwing a fist onto his head. "What do you think you're doing!?"

With tears in the corner of his eyes and a large lump on his head, he replies, "But Sakura chan, you were so distant! I want to know what you know too! Ow, that hurt, you could've just said leave me alone!"

Sakura's face softens lowering her fisted hand to her side and sighs deeply. She smiles at Naruto and said, "Naruto kun, I think we should talk to Hinata chan."

"Hinata chan? Why?"

Sakura's stare turns into an evil glare, it was her warning look. Naruto shrinks away with terror giving up his ears to the woman.

"All right, all right! Tell me! Anything you've got to say!" Naruto shouted terrified. She smiles satisfied.

"I think you should tell Hinata chan why you broke up with her."

There was a long silence on confusion, to speak the truth, Naruto doesn't want to say any more things that can hurt Hinata. Not after what happened.

"I-I can't Sakura. She's gonna hate me till death if I explained why. I don't want to say-"

"Say what Naruto?"

"I don't want to say that I didn't love her. And I loved you."

"Coward."

"N-nani Sakura chan?"

"You heard me! How can you break up Hinata chan like that, and not even explained why you didn't love her?"

"Because!"

"Because what Naruto?"

"I don't want her to hate me! I can't stand seeing her sad, and it's all my fault! It's because I loved you instead of her! Because you made me feel this way, and she can't even thought I've tried!"

Sakura froze, stunned by Naruto's rare honesty and his heart being ripped opened. He has blurted out his true feelings, and maybe Sakura believes him for the first time.

"Naruto kun...how can you be so sure about that?"

"Nani?"

"You know Hinata chan loves you, but you don't know if I do. And yet, you aren't together, and we are. You don't even know if I love you or not," Sakura mumbled. Naruto stares at her surprised, he has never consider it before.

"Naruto kun, I won't lie to you. I like you a lot, but I also still like Sasuke kun a lot too, it's a crime to do that."

"Sakura?" Naruto hurt by her confession.

_After all this time, Sasuke's still in your mind? _

"But as long as we're dating, I will be faithful to only you Naruto. At least, I'll try to be. As long as you're faithful to me."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said smiling a little.

_I'll wait, for your answer, I'll wait forever...just until you know who you love..._

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Hinata no matter what, and tell her the truth. A friend never does a thing like this behind her back."

"You don't understand-"

"Yes I do. Because only a girl can understand a girl, you guys have no clue whatsoever."

Naruto and Sakura turns around when they heard sounds of clapping, it was Kakashi who stares at them wide eyed.

"Wow, that was a very good show, it was interesting watching you two! It drew me out of my book, and by the way. Training time's over."

Sakura and Naruto were dumbfounded, all this time they were training without either of them noticing. Sakura blushed ans covered her face in her hands.

"Oh shit, I've forgotten about Kakashi sensei!" Inner Sakura miserably whined in her head.

"What? Over, we haven't even trained yet! And where is Sasuke and Sai?" Naruto shouted unsatisfied.

"Over here," Sasuke mumbled.

"We were training the whole time you two were fooling around," Sai muttered smiling. "You and Ugly there make quite a drama."

"What the hell! We missed it!? And all this time you were there and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, it was a very good show, maybe that's why I didn't tell you two," Kakashi muttered smiling behind his mask.

"BASTARDS!" Naruto shouted.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata combed through her hair smiling a little as she looks at herself. She considered herself average, but not completely as pretty as Sakura or strong as Tenten. But what pleased her most was her resemblance to her mother.

_"Okaa san..."_ she whispers remembering her mother's soft beautiful smile. Somehow, her smile was inherited to her today. She was disturbed by a knock on the door. Her door slides opened revealing one of the servants.

"Hinata sama, someone wants to meet you," a servant said as he bows to the future heiress of the clan.

"Eh? T-tell them that I'll be there," Hinata said quickly putting away her precious comb. She stood from her seat and glanced at herself one last time before heading out.

**THE MAIN ENTRANCE**

"Konbawa, Hinata chan." Sakura said standing outside of the entrance. Hinata stares at her wide eyed, she was so surprised that Sakura would come.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sakura asks nudging a little closer. Hinata opens her door wider to allow her in.

"K-konbanwa, Sakura chan."

Hinata led her awkwardly to the tea room where the servants were already serving them tea and sweets, Sakura smiles gently at a maid and shook her head. "No thanks, I won't be here long."

There was a long silence, Sakura wasn't sure how to start first. She looks uneasily over at Hinata who was wearing an embarrassed blush.

"I forced myself here, I've got to tell her," Sakura thought. "There's no turning back now."

"Hinata chan."

"Sakura chan." They both said at the same time.

"I'm very sorry for getting in your way!" Hinata and Sakura cried at the same time, they both looked away blushing.

"Hinata chan, I-"

"N-no need to explain Sakura chan, I'm not mad. J-just maybe a little disappointed at first because it was so sudden, I don't mind you at all, really."

"Hinata chan, I'm so sorry, if you want Naruto back, then-"

"No!"

"No? But you must be hurt!"

"No! I'll be even more sad if you break Naruto's heart, please stay with him! I can't stand to see him that way, not ever!"

"I can't do this to you Hinata."

"I-I can't either, because he loves you. He can't help what he feels, I have already forgiven you!"

"But you must hate me so much."

"Ieye! I can never hate you Sakura chan, please. Just don't hurt his feelings, then I'll be happy."

_"Oh shit, Hinata, how can you be so nice!? It makes me feel more sad then I was. You don't even hate me for what I've done. How come you think of others beside yourself?"_ Sakura thought as a stray tear slid down her cheek.

"Sakura chan, to tell the truth, I did hated you." Hinata's voice began to shake and tears fallen from her eyes.

"I can't blame you Hinata chan..." Sakura said crying too, she wipes at her own tears falling slowly.

"B-but then I'd realize you were the o-only one who had really seen his true smile, s-so far when I was dating him, I still can't get him t-to look at me the way he does at you. But of all, you didn't show any jealousy, nor any signs of hate. Sakura, I'm so sorry. I-I really am. I envied you."

"No Hinata chan! I envied you! I-" Sakura was strangely interrupted by Hinata once more.

"Sakura chan, just promise me something!"

"Yes Hinata chan."

"Promise me that you'll make Naruto happy."

Sakura hesitates as she looks up to Hinata's eyes honestly. "Y-yes Hinata chan, I will make him happy." Hinata forced a smile trying not to break down in front of Sakura, she had already felt foolish enough.

They both looked at each other, took each other's hand, and smiled with glistening tears down each of their eyes.

_"I envied you more times then you know, Hinata chan..."_

That night, they became best friends again, after all the mishaps. There is still tomorrow, still going on. The competition of the future were only beginning. What would happen tomorrow? Sakura had gone home long ago and Hinata was outside staring at the moon. Little did she know that another person was staring that the same moon she's watching.

Hinata notices that the moon was too similar to someone.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she whispers.

Sasuke smiles to himself enjoying the beauty of the moon.

"Damned Sai," he thought silently to himself. "Damned the girl."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**serika:** So sorry about the late update! I was stuck! augh! This is where it all begins for sure! Be sure to read the next chapter, I promised that they will be more drama filled than this one. I couldn't get Sasuke to fit in these scenes yet, and it looks like it's also going to be a SaiXHinata twist too! I'll be trying my fairly hardest to update as fast as I can, my email isn't recieving anything from so sorry if you messeaged me and I didn't reply! I feel awful! screams! Review please! oO


	4. Just To Train Some More

**Slightly Coincidental**

_because it's a coincidence that we've ever met..._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!!

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the very very late update. Two, three months maybe? Forgive me, it's because of summer vacation and I have been going on vacations and barely have time to write my story! Review please? Dedicated to all my readers, yep! you know who you are!

**Chapter 4 Just To Train Some More  
**

There was a continuous soft knock on the front door as Hinata walks by to get to the kitchen. She wonders why the servants haven't already opened it, but she guessed they were still asleep. She yawns sleepily covering her mouth as she walks towards the door. The knocking still continues and Hinata wonders how could anyone be patient enough to wait this long? She opens the door and stares at a very surprising guest. What's he doing up so early in the morning? 

"Huh? It's you..." she said in a questioning tone. He nodded silently, surprised himself.

"Um, would you like to come in?" Hinata asks as she held the door. As a habit, she cringes back from his dark/evil aura. Well...not exactly evil but that nonexistent smile always lingers within his lips.

"Ah, so she lives here?" Sai thought to himself proudly. He heard a light bing in his mind. So task number two done. His first task was to get her name, now he found out where she lives. Perfect.

"I'm here for Neji," Sai said in a strong clear voice.

"Neji nii, I mean Neji san? Um, I'm sure he'll be on his way down." She turns around and was startled to see that Neji was already behind her, all ready to go.

"You're late," Neji stated as a matter of fact. Hinata thought late? How could Sai be late when most of the household isn't even up yet?

"Heh, relax Neji. It's only 5:36, besides, I thought the knocking would disturb the sleepers."

"How thoughtful of you," Neji muttered sarcastically. "We should get going now before your talking wakes the others."

"Um...be careful Neji," Hinata whispers to her cousin. "A-and Sai kun, you too."

"Yeah," Sai replies amused that the girl still remembers his name, even without calling him Sasuke first like the others would.

Neji gave a slight nod to his cousin as he pass by her to the outside. Sai started to follow him only to stop in his tracks just as Hinata closed the door, ending with a soft click signifying that it was securely closed. A small grin formed on Sai's lips as he stares at the back of the Hyuuga walking in front of him.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Need to ask you something," Sai said easily. Neji grunted uninterestedly as if he knew what Sai's going to say next.

"If it's about Hinata sama, then I might not even want to hear," Neji replies. Sai smirks.

"But I haven't said anything."

"Hmph, who knows what you've got in that mind of yours. I simply just don't want any part in what you're planning," Neji said as he steps forward. Sai caught up to Neji walking alongside him.

"Yeah?" Sai asks challengingly.

Neji smirks. "I think you're not good enough for Hinata sama."

0000000000000000000000000

"So, you mean that you and Hinata chan are friends again?" Naruto asks Sakura while they spar. He dodges a blow from Sakura and manages to keep out of her reach while talking.

"Yep!" Sakura answered breathlessly as she tries to hit trip Naruto only to success in distracting him. She then grabs hold of his arm and threw him forward over her shoulder. "That's right Naruto, we're friends!"

Dust then flew everywhere blocking his gaze of the Haruno girl in front of him. Sakura smiles victoriously just until Naruto's clones attacks her from behind grabbing both her arms. She was just about to kick him until she realized that her legs were also pinned down from Naruto's clones.

"Ha! If you were evil, I could've killed you by now!" Naruto teased which was making Sakura's blood boil. Sakura glares annoyed with the blonde haired man and was stunned once she felt a peck of lips on her cheek. Smiling triumphantly, Naruto drew back from the flames of fury Sakura's bringing out.

"That's for being a good friend!" Naruto declares just as Sasuke walks by unnoticeably.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura was just about to beat the hell out of him until she realizes Sasuke has arrived. Like magic, Sakura quickly softens. "Oh, it's you Sasuke kun."

"Yeah. Having fun aren't you Naruto?" Sasuke asks smirking at the blonde. Sakura glares at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Sakura bashed her fist into Naruto's cheeks and if you could imagine it, you would know how Naruto look then. Naruto twitched in a heap with steam rising from him. Sakura brushed her clothes and smiles sweetly at Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're having lots of fun. Right Naruto?"

"R-right..." Naruto managed to say painfully. "Sakura chan...it hurts. How come you always treat me like this?"

"You deserve it! That's why! What kind of boyfriend kisses a girl without warning her first?"

"Hmph, enough playing. Where's Sai?" Sasuke asks. Sakura and Naruto thought he just got straight to the point.

"I have no idea, but I don't really care!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura frowns half concerned for Sai.

"Hm? He told me before that he was going on some kind of mission with Neji. Perhaps he went there."

"Oh, if that's the case, then so be it. Let's train," Sasuke mumbles.

Naruto thought, "What's with him?" He glanced at Sakura questioningly and she shrugs back.

"What? Do you both have a boyfriend/girlfriend grudge against me?" Sasuke asks the twosome. Naruto chuckles sheepishly and Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing at all, Sasuke. It's just that, it's been strange. Ever since the day after Naruto's birthday, you and Sai haven't been getting along so well," Sakura admitted smiling weakly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, is something the matter? Are you and Sai rivaling over something?"

Sasuke sneered looking away from his teammates. "That idiot. He thinks of only himself," Sasuke hissed as he sank and kunai into a tree. "It's pissing me off."

"You do that all the time!" Naruto replies only to be elbowed hard in the stomach by Sakura. He coughs as Sakura spoke.

"True, Sai's been acting a little strange. But Sai has the words "strange" written all over him! You never know what's he planning in that big head of his," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Say, that reminds me. Isn't team 8 gonna have a crossover training today with us?" Naruto asks.  
_  
"What does Sai have to do with it? How can he remind you of team 8?" _Sasuke thought.

"That's right! Hinata chan's team!" Sakura squealed. "That's great! We could use a little chatting during break time!"

"Chatting time? Ugh! Is that all you girls do?" Naruto complains recklessly. Sakura pinched his cheeks.

"Oh, be quiet Naruto! We're not always free you know!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So? You got the last of the bandits?" Neji asks as he carried two of the ten unconscious men in both his arms. Sai grunted disgusted.

"Yeah? Why does the robbers always smell so bad?"

"Quit complaining dammit! Just hold your breath!" Neji snapped. "Our job was to stop their pathetic plan from taking place."

"Hmph!" Sai grunted as he threw the man down into the large pile of moaning men, now giving a evil stench. Neji plopped the two men onto the pile.

"Our mission is complete as of now," Neji stated brushing his pants.

"So we wasted our time just to catch these fools?"

"You have no idea what we just did?"

"Uh...no," Sai admitted. Neji sighs.

"Hm...you're just as dumb as you look," Neji mutters as he kicked the robber who was trying to escape. (Haha! Neji's the genius!)

"Huh?"

"If you don't know, then why are you doing it?" He eyed Sai in a way that he couldn't move. Like a frightened deer frozen at the headlights.

"Heh, I don't know. I just did it." Neji sighs again pushing a robber out of his reach with his leg.

"You...we just saved the next village from being robbed." Neji stares at Sai sternly, irritated, and somewhat surprised that he hasn't got a clue.

"Ha, I guess we've done something after all."

"Just keep those words to heart. They may come in handy later," Neji said reasonably. I should report these guys to the closest station.

"Neji san?"

"What now?" Neji asks looking away from his comrade.

"What exactly do you mean by saying that I'm not good enough?"

Neji smirks. "If I could explain it in words, I would. But until then, I advised you to be a little more considerate about your feelings towards my cousin."

"Hm?"

"You see? Naruto's done it once, and it can't happen again." His expression grew serious.

"You want me to prove something or what?" Sai joked sarcastically. Neji huffed clapping his hands of dust.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Is there a book on it?"

"If there was, you seriously need to read it. Maybe you should write one." Neji glares at the bandits who flinched in fear. They were afraid of Neji all right.

"Maybe we should tie them," Sai suggested.

"That's the plan." Together, they tied the robbers arms and legs leaving them in a scared, cowardly heap. "The authorities will be here soon enough." Neji stated tying the last of the bandits.

"I think I'm rivaling over Hinata with another man," Sai mutters suddenly. Neji looks at him catching his full attention.

"What did you say? There's another one? Who?"

Sai smirks. "Well, you'd be surprised if you knew. Should I tell you?"

"I don't care if you tell me or not. I might find out sooner or later."

"Maybe it's best if you find out yourself," Sai replies. "But you'd be very shocked."

0000000000000000000000000

Leaping in the yellow, orange, red leafed trees, Kiba whistles loudly trying to gain the attention of his best four legged friend. "Hey Akamaru! Catch me if you can!" A loud, strong bark was followed by a loud thump of trees. Hinata stares at the many leaves of different autumn colors that fell non-stop over herself and Shino. She slowly spins around cherishing the moment of the falling leaves.

"Ah! Isn't Fall a pretty season?" Hinata asks her stoic teammate cheerfully. Shino shifted in the leaves causing a soft rustle from the leaves below him. He clears his throat.

"Yes," he said in a strong clear voice. Hinata glimpse at him curiously. Shino grunted causing her to flinched back. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing, it's fine," Hinata said blushing sheepishly. She looks at the huge piles of leaves the team has raked earlier. She sighs. "We might have to rake the leaves again."

"No need," Shino replies.

"Nani?"

He looks at her. "Leave it to the genins. We have to meet team 7 in less than thirty minutes."

"Oh yes. I almost forgotten," Hinata said slapping herself mentally. "Our training-"

Before Hinata could continue on what she was saying, she was toppled over by the large dog licking her face continuously. Hinata wrestles her way out and pets Akamaru on his head. He waved his tail furiously and Kiba jumps out from the leaves from behind her pushing her back down.

"Ah! Hinata chan! You shouldn't be so forgetful!" Kiba chanted as he stood holding out his hand. Hinata took his hands pulling her up.

"Yes, gomen," Hinata said smiling. Kiba grins back just before he was tackled by Akamaru back into the leaves.

"Don't apologize for something like that," Shino stated to Hinata.

"Nani?"

"Hm. Perhaps we should be going now. It's rude to keep someone waiting," Shino mutters walking off.

"Uh...Kiba kun?"

Hinata glances back hesitantly at Kiba before strolling after Shino. "We should be going now, Kiba kun."

Kiba popped out of the leaves in a rush. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called out running after them.

"Arf!" Akamaru ran after his master tripping them both in the process.

"Akamaru! C'mon, it's not time to play anymore!" Kiba scolded. The large dog whimpered it's apology and they both leaped into the trees soon to be catching up with Shino and Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder what's keeping them?" Sakura said to herself. Sasuke and Naruto stops from their training and looks up into the road.

"Maybe they have some sort of mission!?" Naruto suggested with an aloof smile on his face. Sasuke grunted.

"Well, it'd be nice to have a team over once in a while," Sakura said. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey! Cheer up Sakura chan! They'll be here!"

"Wait a minute, I think we're being watched," Sasuke mumbles. He suddenly shift into a crouching stance looking around cautiously. Sasuke brought out a kunai and held it carefully against his chest.

"Nani? We are?" Sakura asks puzzled. She then stiffens. "Yeah, we are. I could feel their chakra."

"Hey! Whoever you are, come on out! Are you scared?!" Naruto chanted towards the trees. Sasuke's eyes grew sharp once he felt an amount of chakra being summoned. He threw a kunai skillfully towards the trees. A swarm of beetles flew from the oranges leaves and heading right towards Sakura.

"Sakura, look out!" Naruto cried. Too late. The beetles formed into a man gripping Sakura tight, holding a kunai against her throat. Sakura didn't dare to breathe. Naruto stood there shocked and surprised.

"Never let your guard down," the man whispers into Sakura's ear. Naruto frowns annoyed.

"Shino! What a dynamic entry, hey! Where's Kiba and Hinata chan?" Naruto asks looking around. Shino releases Sakura from his death grip and brushes himself.

"They're here all right," Sasuke thought to himself. "Over there!" Sasuke threw a kunai towards the tree behind him and Kiba pops out tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Kiba chanted proud of his catch. Akamaru jumps on them adding on the weight.

"Damn...Kiba, you bastard, get off me!" Naruto shouted.

"Ha! No way! Not until I win!" Kiba shouts back.

"Where's Hinata chan?" Sakura asks looking around. "I know she's around here somewhere but-" A kunai flew past Sasuke's cheek drawing a trickle of blood and landed with a "thunk" piercing the ground. Sasuke wipes at his small cut in surprise. Hinata jumps out from the trees revealing herself.

"Oh my gosh! D-did I hurt you?" Hinata asks covering her mouth with both her hands. She ran over to Sasuke trying to look at his face.

"G-gomen ne!"

"Just barely," Sakura said chuckling nervously.

"I-I didn't mean to, really!" Hinata said bowing apologetically.

"Hmph, that was nothin," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Nani?"

"Next time, just don't miss and you'd survive. It was pathetic...but worth a try," Sasuke said wickedly. Sakura notices a change in Sasuke's behavior.

"What's going on?" she wonders as Kiba and Naruto have a pointless argument, Shino silently watching them, and Sasuke actually smirking at Hinata. She rubs her eyes and took a better look. She saw a spark in Sasuke's eyes like she's never seen before.

"Oh my gosh! Does Sasuke kun have a crush on Hinata chan?"

_To Be Continued..._

So what will it be? Will Sakura be the first to know that Sasuke has a crush on Hinata? Or what else? Will Neji find out who Sai's rival is? Will Sai finally have a challenge? Find out on the next chapter! I know, I know! The scenes of Sasuke and Hinata are still very limited! But I have to do this in order for the story to work, so look forward to more scenes later in the story. Sayounara!


End file.
